


Office Party Of Two

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Assistant Jayce is not okay, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sangsuke, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Kousuke, my man!”Kousuke’s head whipped towards the direction of his office door only to see Sang-Chul.The younger male took n the sight before him.Kousuke, in all his glory, sitting on his office couch, pants at his ankles, dick in hand…..just looking extremely dishevelled.





	Office Party Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

A smooth, finely manicured hand, not that big for a male, hand a stranglehold on his manhood.

 

 

Hands like quicksilver pumped along the length of his shaft, wrist technique impeccable. One would believe it would snap with the speed it was going at.

 

 

His balls convulsed.

 

 

He knew he was close.

 

 

His hips bucked, nearing his release.

 

 

Perfectly balmed lips were ensnared between perfectly white teeth, almost bleeding under the pressure.

 

 

Palming the head of his cock for added pleasure, tipping over the edge to achieve his climax-

 

 

The door burst open.

 

 

“Kousuke, my man!”

 

 

Kousuke’s head whipped towards the direction of his office door only to see Sang-Chul.

 

 

The younger male took in the sight before him.

 

 

Kousuke, in all his glory, sitting on his office couch, pants at his ankles, dick in hand…..just looking extremely dishevelled.

  


Sang-Chul started to laugh while closing the door shut behind him and locking it.

  


“Kousuke. I never would have pegged you as the type of guy to be Jackin’ the Beanstalk while on the clock.” Sang-Chul mused.

 

 

The young heir’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

 

 

Nobody dared enter his office without knocking, but he only had himself to blame for neglecting to lock the door.

 

 

“Easy there Kousuke. If looks could kill I’d be dead ten times over by now.”

 

 

Sang-Chul walked over to where Kousuke was sitting on his dark green couch.

 

 

“Why don’t I make it up to you. I’ll help you cum since I rudely interrupted your private time. What do you say?” he said with a smirk.

 

 

Before Kousuke could even contemplate a decision, the other man’s hands were already on him.

 

 

“You know, I’m a lover of Eggs Benedick.” Sang-Chul revealed while softly cupped and began kneading Kousuke’s scrotum, chuckling at his pun. “And I must say, your ‘eggs’ are well done.”

 

 

Sang-Chul then began licking and gently sucking on them, trying to fit all of it into his mouth.

 

 

He moaned at their softness.

 

 

Kousuke rested his head on the back of the couch and just let it happen, so he closed his eyes.

  


Without warning, his dick felt suddenly felt warm and constricted and Kousuke sat up straight with a strangled groan.

 

 

Kousuke looked down to see his length, in its entirety, down Sang-Chul’s throat.

 

 

Sweat started to bead across Kousuke’s forehead and his breathing became shallow.

  


Sang-Chul looked up at him. Amusement twinkling in his eyes.

 

 

“Two can play at this game.”  Kousuke thought.

  


He lifted himself from the couch and began incessantly thrusting himself into Sang-Chul’s throat.

  


“Mm! Mm!” Sang-Chul’s throat was vibrating with his moans compressing his length and it felt oh so good. His hands dug deeper into Sang-Chul’s hair in a vice like grip.

 

 

Before Kousuke lost himself too much in the pleasure he pulled out.

 

 

“Breathe.” he deadpanned.

 

 

Sang-Chul gasped for air. “Heh….you’re….quite the fucking sadist….aren’t you?”

 

 

“If you have time to talk you can carry out your agreement to help me procure my climax.” he explained and replaced his length into his mouth once more.

 

 

Kousuke’s bucking resumed and he was more erratic that before, balls slapping San-Chul’s neck and chin.

 

 

He glanced down and saw water forming at the corners of Sang-Chul’s eyes.

 

 

“What was that about me being a ‘fucking sadist?”

 

 

Sang-Chul decided to add his teeth into the mix and that sent Kousuke over the edge.

 

 

He ripped himself out of Sang-Chul’s mouth and his white hot seed spilled onto his face and shirt.

 

 

Kousuke fell back onto the couch and watched as Sang-Chul’s tongue flicked passed his lips and licked the corner of his mouth clean.

  


 

“Look at that. I think I developed a sweet tooth.” he continue wiping his face and sucked Kousuke’s essence off of his fingers.

  


Kousuke’s eyes travelled down Sang-Chul’s form and saw his shaft making a tent in his slacks.

  


He toed Sang-Chul’s crotch area. “That looks quite uncomfortable. Should I return the favor?”

  


“By all means, you’re welcome to.” Sang-Chul replied and he sat himself next to Kousuke and undid his pants, putting them aside, freeing his meat stick and ridding himself of his shirt as well.

 

Kousuke gazed at Sang-Chul’s dick. “....Sang-Chul? More like Hung-Chul.”

 

A large snort and guffaw pulled him out of his reverie.

 

“Hung-Chul?! Haha! Oh god! What?!!!?!Oh god that was horrible!”

 

Pink tinted Kousuke’s cheeks and he averted his gaze. “I was thinking out.”

  


Kousuke set to work at once and planted his lips around Sang-Chul’s shaft.

 

His mouth became familiar with the veins that decorated his length. He felt the way his cock throbbed under his tongue, pulsing like one’s heartbeat.

  


Sang-Chul peered down at brunette in between his legs.

  


“C’mon Kousuke know you can do better than that.” Sang-chul said in a teasing tone.

 

Kousuke halted his ministrations and cerulean orbs brazenly stared into azure ones.

 

“You may enjoy _Eggs Benedick,_ but I’m more of a man who enjoys his cake.”

 

Sang-Chul’s eyes darkened with mischief.

 

He positioned himself so that he was on all fours and curved his back to achieve the perfect arch. His backside on full display.

 

“Well Kousuke, now you can have your cake and eat it too.” He chuckled but stopped abruptly when he felt an hot wet tongue on his puckered hole.

 

“You have quite an abundance of it and since you offered, I can’t help but indulge myself.”

 

Kousuke placed two digits into his mouth and cotd them in his Saliva.

  


A single slender finger, one that could be mistaken for that of a pianist, disappeared into the younger male’s puckered hole, which quivered upon the sudden intrusion.

 

He slowly thrusted in and out of Sang-Chul’s tight orifice and sheathed another one to try and loosen up the other man even more.

 

Sang-Chul grabbed onto one of the couch’s throw pillows and bit into it while stroking his throbbing erection.

 

Kousuke manoeuvred his fingers and dexterously experimented on different angles within his rectum until he hit the right spot.

 

“Right there! Oh god yes!” Sang-Chul groaned out.

 

Kousuke observed the younger male’s frantic abuse of his cock.

 

Who was he to deprive the man of his pleasure? So he continued.

 

Kousuke continuously hit that one sweet spot that drove Sang-Chul over the edge.

 

With a choked moan Sang-Chul buried his face into the pillow and released himself all over Kousuke’s clean office couch.

  


“Did that satiate you, Sang-Chul?” Kousuke enquired.

  


Sang-Chul shifted himself back into a sitting position. “Not quite.”

  


He raised himself off of the couch and sashayed across the room.

  


Sang-Chul raided Kosuke’s desk to see if he could find anything he could use as lube and paused, looking up at Kousuke with a smirk.

 

“You dog! What’s this doing in your work desk?” he queried as he raised up a purple bottle of Sensilube…..raspberry cheesecake flavor.

 

Kousuke’s ears tipped red at his discovery.

 

“Well it’s a good thing you do.”

 

He rushed over to Kousuke and tried to spread his legs but Kousuke fought him off.

 

Sang-Chul did not look pleased.

  


“You invade my most precious place but I can’t do the same to you? I’m hurt.”

  


“I wasn’t refusing you, but we are not going to make an even bigger mess of my couch than what you did not more that a minute ago.” Kousuke said matter-of-factly.

 

Sang-Chul let out a huff and flipped his hair back with his hand, only for it to fall back in his face.

  


He looked around the room and spotted the coffee table.

 

He pointed at it.

 

“Get on.”

 

Kousuke looked at him like he was crazy.

  


Fine then. He rushed to the couch and lifted him up fireman style.

 

Thought the older man was taller than him, he was surprisingly light.

  


He then propped Kousuke on the coffee table and applied a generous amount of the Raspberry flavored lube to his manhood.

 

Kousuke swallowed.

 

Sang-Chul moved from Kousuke’s neck; sucking on his collarbones, licking down his stomach, and nipping at his hips while Kousuke whimpered.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Sang-Chul whispered into Kousuke’s ear.

 

Kousuke looked into matching blue eyes and gave a firm nod.

 

That was all Sang-Chul needed.

 

“I hope we don’t break a leg.” Sang-Chul joked, as he slowly but surely inched himself into Kousuke’s entrance.

 

He felt so full. Sang-Chul was everywhere; on top of him, around him, inside him there was nowhere untouched.

 

Kousuke threw his head back and almost got a concussion from how hard he hit his head, but the pain didn’t register. His body overcame with pleasure once Sang-Chul started moving.

  


Kousuke dug his fingernails into the dark mahogany wood that was his coffee table for as much stability as he could.

  


Sang-Chul watched as Kousuke was losing himself in pleasure and it made him even more rigid if that was even possible.

 

Sang-Chul spread Kosuke’s legs even wider and leaned forward kissing and sucking on his neck and chest, leaving red marks in their wake, eventually making his way to Kousuke’s lips.

 

They tasted like strawberries.

  


Kousuke saw stars, colorful bursts behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes, orgasm washing over him as Sang-Chul ploughed into his prostate relentlessly. But he wasn't finished; his body hadn't had enough yet, he wanted more of Kousuke, all of him.

 

 

“I’m close...where do you want it?” Kousuke grunted.

 

 

“I don’t understand strangled cries. Use your words.” he panted into Kousuke’s ear.

 

 

Sang-Chul wasn’t stopping until he heard the words from Kousuke’s mouth.

 

 

One particular thrust did Kousuke in and he unraveled.

 

 

“O-on my chest!!” Kousuke shouted as his cum shot out and splattered across his abdomen.

 

 

That was all Sang-Chul needed to hear.

 

 

He pulled out and emancipated himself. All. Over. Kousuke’s. Chest.

 

 

Sang-Chul felt weak in the knees and fell right on top of Kousuke.

 

“God damnit Sang-Chul. You’re too heavy!” Kousuke exclaimed.

 

_Outside the door 30 seconds earlier._

 

“O-on my chest!!”

 

Assistant Jayce’s eyes bulged at what he heard behind the door.

 

He turned around.

 

He walked away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
